Highway to Vertigo
by TierneyMacDonald
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester meet their fair share of people on the road... though they weren't expecting their next interaction to be with two sisters in a '96 Toyota Camry.


**Author's Note: First foray into Supernatural and into oneshots! Let's see how it goes!**

 **I do not own Supernatural. _Highway to Hell_ belongs to AC/DC and _Vertigo_ belongs to U2.**

* * *

It had been, all in all, a pretty damn good day.

This hunt had been easy, a quick, simple poltergeist, not much research required, not strong, not putting up much of a fight. The object it had been attached to wasn't too cleverly hidden, the house owners accepting of their help. It had been the easiest hunt they had had for quite some time. Dean felt pretty pleased with himself. The sun was shining, golden light flickering sideways through the open windows, and the engine purred. The shadows of bright green pines shot stripes of black over Sam's concentrating face. "That wasn't too hard, was it, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, the corners of his mouth curling up. "Makes a nice change, doesn't it? Not having to solve a mystery for once. No angels, no demons, just a spirit to salt and burn."

Dean laughed. "You didn't even have to use your Latin!"

"Yeah, a real disappointment."

They pulled up to a set of train tracks, where red lights were flashing, the rumble of a train growing steadily nearer. The Impala's engine spluttered and growled as it came to a halt. "Ever think that maybe the engine of this thing's just going to drop out of the car?"

"Shut up Sammy, Baby's gonna be just fine," Dean smirked, slapping the dash affectionately. Reaching forward, he turned up the volume of the music. AC/DC came pouring from the speakers, drums thumping and guitars thrumming.

"You're gonna go deaf, Dean." Dean reached forward again and twisted the dial once more. Sam sighed and shook his head. The train began to creak past and the tracks rattled.

There was a growling rumble, and another car pulled up from behind. A bass line thrummed through the air, brakes squeaking in protest as a vehicle slowed to a stop next to them. Dean snuck a glance through the passenger window. The car looked old, the silvery grey paint job faded, dented, cracking. All the windows were open, including those of the backseat doors, and the visible seats were upholstered in some sort of grey fabric. It wasn't an American car… what was it? Toyota? Camry? 96, maybe? Dean wrinkled his nose, then turned his attention away from the vehicle to its occupants. A tanned hand with blue, purple, and pink patchworked nails was tapping out a rhythm on the edge of the driver's side window, fingers moving in time to the music cascading loudly from the stereo. The driver was a young woman, one hand holding the wheel in a loose grip, arms bare, in a tight grey tank top. Brown hair so dark it was almost black was piled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and there were reflective aviators perched precariously above her hairline. She had an elegant neck, a narrow nose, thin lips, long lashes. There was another woman in the passenger seat, hair the colour of milk chocolate hanging loose around her face as she peered at something in her lap, a flash of blue the only hint of her shirt. Dean grinned.

The girl driving looked around carelessly, her brown eyes landing unintentionally on the eldest Winchester. Dean nodded and winked.

"Really, Dean? Really?" Sam shook his head and smiled apologetically at the other car. The passenger had leaned out to peer past her companion, revealing a face that was almost identical, if not slightly gentler, and shrugged at Sam, her body language also apologetic. The girl in aviators let go of the wheel and reached forward, and rock music poured out of the car at an even louder volume. Though he wasn't positive, Dean vaguely recognized it as U2. Irish rock. Alternative. Not exactly his favourite, but he hadn't heard enough of the band to really dislike them. What he had heard wasn't bad. Nevertheless, he too reached forward and cranked up the volume on AC/DC. Highway to Hell blared out the Impala windows. "Come on Dean, quit it."

" _Lights go down, it's dark, the jungles in your head can't rule your heart…_ "

The vocals from the Camry overpowered those of the Impala. Dean heard a little annoyed shriek. "Seriously, Lea, let it go…"

 _"I'm on a highway to hell…"_

Sam swatted at Dean's hand. "Are you really competing with two girls in a Camry? Have you no shame?"

 _"A feeling so much stronger than a thought, my eyes are open and though your soul, it can't be bought you mightn't wonder…"_

 _"No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down…"_

"Dean!"

 _"Hello, hello! Now please go vertigo…"_

"Lea!"

 _"Nobody's gonna mess me around, hey Satan, paying my dues…"_

 _"Now would you give me something I can feel…"_

"DEAN!"

"LEA!"

Both sets of music stopped abruptly as both Sam and the girl in the passenger seat slammed the buttons of the stereos.

The passenger leaned across her companion and stuck her brunette head out the window. "Sorry! My sis is pretty competitive!" Her voice was gentle, shy, but cheerful.

"So's my brother!" Sam called back amusedly.

"I'm Alexis!"

"Sam! Nice to meet you."

'What are two good looking girls doing driving a beat up car like that?"

"Dean!"

"It's working far better than that piece of shit of yours!"

"Lea!

"I'll have you know that this is a perfectly designed all American vehicle, and it drives beautifully! Unlike that scrap metal you call a car!"

"Dean!"

"If it's so wonderful, then why does it sound like a dying chupacabra?"

"Lea!"

"Better than a banshee, like yours!"

"Dean!"

There was a whoosh, and the last car of the train passed. Lea shoved her sister out of the way and prodded at the stereo.

 _"Night is full of holes, they're burning through a sky, of ink and gold…"_

"Say bye to your boyfriend, Alexis, we're going."

"Hey! I'm not done with you! You insulted my car!"

"He's not my boyfriend!'

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Do I get to know the name of the girl who loves to insult my car?"

Lea smiled and raised her chin. "Lea MacDougal. And you are?"

"Dean Winchester. And I take it that's your sister?"

"Alexis MacDougal, pleasure."

"Sam Winchester."

Alexis swept her long hair out of her face and tried to hide her smile. Lea nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, Winchesters, it looks like we'll see you around at some point."

"In a country this big? Doubtful."

Lea laughed. "Eh, it's not that big. I'm sure we'll see you round, Winchesters." With a wink, and a sudden increase of volume in the music, and a squealing of tires, the Camry pulled away.

"Bye Sam!" Alexis shrieked, sticking her out the window and waving as they drove off. Dean watched in shock, the back of his mind vaguely noticing the Colorado licence plate.

"What do they mean, it's not that big? What do you think they're talking about, Dean? Oh my god, is that… is she loading a gun?"

Dean's head snapped up. Off in the distance, through the back windshield, he saw a shadow of an arm holding what looked like a firearm, and he almost imagined the click of two pieces snapping together.

"Two girls alone in a beat up car with some guns? We're pretty rural right now, shouldn't be shocking." His voice sounded doubtful, even to himself.

"They're from Colorado, Dean. _Colorado_. What are they doing way out here?"

"The _car's_ from Colorado. They could have stolen it for all we know. And why are you so surprised, _we're_ from _Kansas_!"

"And how many times have _we_ stolen a car, Dean?"

"Not nearly enough."

 _"I can feel the beast, wrestling for a check, the girl with crimson nails has Jesus round her neck…"_

The music drifted back on the wind, distant but clear. Dean snorted and cranked up the volume on the AC/DC before he put the car in gear and hit the gas.

"You don't think they're hunters, do you?"

"Two chicks in a Camry? Doubt it."

"I dunno, would you expect two dudes in an out of date Impala to be hunters?"

"Hell yeah I would!"

Sam snorted. "I think I might call Bobby, check if he knows anyone like them on the circuit."

"Dude, how desperate are you?"

"As opposed to what? 'What are two good looking girls like you doing driving a beat up car'? That's a failed pick up if there ever was one."

"If I was trying to pick her up, she'd be in the backseat right now."

"Yeah, sure."

Dean glared out the front windshield at the car in the distance, grey flickering over the asphalt like a spectre. With a roar, the Camry put on a burst of speed and turned the curve of the highway, vanishing behind the trees. "They're just two chicks on a roadtrip, I guess."

"You really think that?"

Dean shrugged and cranked up the music again. "Check with Bobby if you want, but he won't know anything."

"Wanna bet on it?"

Dean stuck his hand out to his brother. They shook on it. "I'll call Bobby when we get back to civilization," Sam said, leafing through his printed out files and scrawling a note in a margin.

"Shut up. Where we going next?"

"After a case like this? Probably something a million times harder."

As Sam rifled through the pages and began to explain their next case, Dean heard distant lyrics layering over the Impala's stereo. He shook his head and smirked. Even if they weren't hunters, at least they had fairly good taste in music.

 _"I'm on a highway to hell…."_

 _"I'm at a place called vertigo, lights go down and all I know is…"_

 _"I'm on a highway to hell…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked it, or if you maybe you want to see any more.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tierney**

 **readpaintwrite**


End file.
